


Simple

by wearethewitches



Series: Antonovna [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Endgame Fix-It, Ending Fix, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other: See Story Notes, Rewrite, Story Arc, all canon pairings except anything to do with bruce or natasha, and no philinda soz mates, bullet points, natasha romanov is tony stark's daughter, plus some new ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: That universe where Natasha Romanov is Tony Stark's biological kid, the world changes gradually and then, everything goes off the rails.(or, that bullet point notes-that-turned-into-fic fanfic)
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Antonovna [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575772
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Simple

DOB: Tony (27 May 1970) | Natasha (14 Nov. 1984) [c. April 12th, 1984]

* * *

  * IM2, Oedipus Protocol, Tony & Natasha in the lab (N1)
  * Tony having his own private freak-out, setting his will in order & discovering that Natalie Rushman is a fake identity (T1)
  * Natasha coming clean & telling him about SHIELD, etc., unknowingly giving her own Stark Apology, w/her own private realisation that Tony was a minor when she was conceived (N1)
  * “Hey Natashenka” on the Helicarrier, getting the googly eyes bc Natasha isn’t eviscerating him, ‘she’s family and Barton is her family, so this is personal’ (T2)
  * Natasha has the untimely realisation that Tony has seen her file and knows exactly what sort of life she had in Russia, telling Clint he’s her father, compartmentalising/grieving when she shuts the portal on his heels (N2)
  * Post-Avengers, Tony in the penthouse waiting for Rhodey and Pepper to get to NY, Natasha approaches him about keeping their relationship professional, not wanting to be compromised during an Avengers mission worrying over his life, even if he can’t help having feelings (T2)
  * 5+1 (3) 
    * Tony & Clint vs. Barney ‘Bullseye’ Barton, feat. JARVIS, the Bots, an unhappy Hogan and a set-up in Stark Manor (T3)
    * The Avengers vs. Thaddeus ‘Thunderbolt’ Ross, Natasha pulling blackmail out of her back pocket to scare him off, bc Bruce is ~~a Science Bro and she wants to do this one thing for her father~~ an Avenger (N3)
    * Steve is not a blushing virgin, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have at least a dozen paternity suits on his ass that are disguises for bad labs after the super-serum; aka that time Tony has a heart to heart about kids with Steve on the way to suing A.I.M. for attempted line theft (T3)
    * Natasha retraces Tony’s steps in IM3, six months after Avengers, meeting Harley Keener, who looks an awful lot like her, mainly because they’re related; she tells him the truth and gets sassed about Tony’s sensitivities and how mean it is to not claim him as her dad, especially when Anna Keener doesn’t want to let Harley say ‘hi’ like that until he’s at least sixteen (N3)
    * CANON DIVERGENCE post-Thor: the Dark World, Loki doesn’t take over Asgard, instead decides to fuck around on Earth, freaking people out and calling the Avengers to handle him + him finding out that Tony and Natasha are related and laughing a lot over it/Tony and Loki become frenemies (T3)
    * CAWS: wherein Natasha’s brainwashed father-figure comes back into her life and everything is shitty because he escaped into another world long enough to get lost and was found by Loki when he returned; Loki x James, Steve x Sam, Natasha x getting her shit together and sometimes, Fury (N3)
  * Negotiating about James’ welfare and Loki’s imprisonment, they agree to stay on Asgard, but only if they have a Human chaperone, to make sure James is being treated decently; that chaperone is Natasha, because she is the only one who knows the kind of stuff in James’ head and she kind of wants to make sure there’s nothing left in her own (N4)
  * Tony stews on Earth, trying to be okay with the fact that she’s on another planet; his relationship with Pepper goes a bit downhill, even though Extremis is under her control/neutralised; instead of AOU, the whole _Hail Hydra_ shit comes up because of a super-duper group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents & Tony teams up with the not-dead Phil Coulson (T4) 
    * line-up: Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, Falcon, Quake
  * Natasha gets to know a bit about Asgardian culture + she and Sif get on great; James remembers more and more, but is a little freaked out by the fact that he knew her as a child; he checks her Words and when there’s a blip, Natasha goes into Sigyn’s care in Eir’s House of Healing, requiring a new chaperone to be sent up: Melinda May takes on the role (N4) 
    * She doesn’t get to see much of the Royal Family, bar Loki when he’s with James, but after this she doesn’t see much of anyone as May takes over
  * Pietro and Wanda are brought to the States and Peter as Spiderman has his work cut of for him, until Tony takes an interest; Michelle gets caught up in Wanda’s mind shit and it’s revealed her home life is kind of bad; he volunteers her as Pepper’s assistant and she gets a crash-course in badass while Peter interns under Bruce, doing tech stuff for the Spidersuit on the side with Tony, who appreciates the kid, but kind of wants to have Natasha’s regard like that, so kind of gifts him to Bruce instead; that’s a good thing, too, because he’s like, Peter’s science hero (T4) 
    * Wanda and Pietro go underground and unfortunately catch the attention of Jessica Jones, who does not agree with the mind shit in the slightest
  * Natasha goes on an adventure with Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three to a planet in turmoil, to get out of the hospital for a bit; her triggers have been unravelled at this point and she’s just kind of dealing with all the bad memories, now; she falls through a crack in space and lands in another realm, where the giantess Angrboda keeps her prisoner, gone mad for the loss of her daughter (N5) 
    * Lookie here, Odin banishing yet another member of the family; Angrboda is Hela’s mother, who went mad upon seeing her child lust for war; Odin faked her death and bound her to a secret swamp, like Yoda
    * Thor has to come to her rescue, but Angrboda has enchanted her by this point, de-aging her so she can ‘be raised again as a good girl’ 
      * Angrboda is brought back to Asgard, to Eir, for some good old fashioned therapy; it breaks the spell over Asgard, however, which Odin is not admired for when people remember Hela and ask _where the fuck is she???_
      * Thor wonders if he’s really the adopted one, considering what his siblings look like; Frigga is quick to abuse him of that notion
  * Tony is given a toddler Natasha, who remembers everything and does not like being a young child in the slightest; Loki knew, so he told Thor and the others; James is still being unravelled on Asgard, so he stays there rather than impose himself on a child, despite his longings; Tony has to look after Natasha and it’s kind of cute (T5)
  * Natasha learns to accept her father’s praise and love, etc., angst, while also having to deal with the Press getting wind of her and the Ironfam being awkward, treating her both like a toddler and like their Natasha Romanov; Clint whisks her and Tony away to the Farmhouse to play with Lila, Cooper and Nathanial (N5)
  * Kid Tasha fluff, meeting Harley and Peter, Bot & JARVIS meet-cute, car-seats, bathtime, tantrums, Natasha even attempts to leave the Tower at one point; Tony has to act like a normal dad and she gets her revenge by making him watch cartoons and horror movies, which scare the shit out of her because she has a child’s brain and a child’s reactions; handcuff trauma (T6)
  * Natasha POV, hanging out with the Avengers, even though she’s really young; family activities; spying on Sam and Steve; realising that she actually likes being a kid again, starting to forget, before the rug is pulled out from under her by Loki; he takes her back to Asgard by force, on orders from his mother, who takes her to the Pools and tells her that she _will_ forget completely, if she stays like this; her choice is a no-brainer (N6)
  * Tony freaking out over her disappearance, only for Pietro Maximoff to start running around the city with Daredevil, superhero in training; they meet, Pietro giving him a message from Daredevil about the convo he heard between Natasha and Loki before they vamooshed; Tony has a fit, giving the ‘Defenders’ a bit of a side-eye before hiring Nelson & Murdock on retainer for Barnes, as Pepper has asked him not to represent the brainwashed ex-assassin; he and Harley have a moment, Harley letting something slip right before Natasha returns as a fully-grown adult (T6) 
    * Jessica Jones completely smashed Wanda and the girl is paying penance by acting as an unpaid intern for Alias Investigations; Daredevil gets the memo that the kid is missing and Pietro goes to offer Daredevil’s services on his behalf; Matt was in the neighbourhood and heard her screaming through a magic veil set up by Loki to make electronics ignore them
  * Natasha wants to keep Tony as her dad; she also wants her little brother to have what he wants, so she visits Anna Keener and asks her to let Harley fess up, because she’s his sister and his father is Iron Man, they’ll keep them safe; she goes to meet Nathanial as an adult for the first time and has fun playing with blocks in a way she didn’t with Lila and Cooper; Tony finds her again and they have a Moment on Clint’s tire-swing (N6)
  * Tony and the Ironfam have an official party to introduce Harley to everyone, plus Natasha at last minute to those who don’t already know; Tony decides to put out a memo ‘to any kids I missed’, with JARVIS helping (T7) 
    * Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov, Harley Keener, JARVIS & the Bots, Happy Hogan, Rhodey, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Maria Hill, Phil Coulson, Daisy Johnson, Agent Piper, Nick Fury, Thor, Jane Foster, Bruce Banner, Peter Parker, James Barnes, Loki, Melinda May, Sif
  * Female superhero team-up against Amora the Enchantress, bc Amora is straight as hell and not quite as willing as Lorelei to seduce women; hundreds of men in New York walk into traffic, off buildings and into danger by her will; they only win when Wanda comes out of the shadows and faces her down (N7) 
    * Amora may be equal to Loki, but Wanda has _infinite_ potential 
      * Black Widow, Quake, Agent Piper, Hill and May, Lady Sif and Loki, Dr Foster, Rescue and JARVIS + Jessica Jones & Scarlet Witch
      * A-Force unite! 
        * Daisy goes home to SHIELD afterwards, with a standing invitation to return to Stark Tower 
          * She promises to bring Yo-Yo and Mockingbird next time, to Clint’s consternation
        * Most of the SHIELD agents follow her back, barring Maria, who has the job as liaison between the Avengers and the new SHIELD
  * Tony just about has a stress break-down, creates the Iron Legion and gets a bit ramped up about extraterrestrial threats again; he starts creating the planetary shield he saw in Rogue One and gets emailed by Princess Shuri, who thinks she can help with the space rubbish problem, then Loki decides to slip into the lab and have another little chat to him about the events prior to New York (T7)
  * Natasha faces the Press again, this time as an adult; she tells them the truth about ‘little Natasha’ and why she was in Tony’s custody, while also making a statement with Pepper’s permission, about Stark’s always welcoming the new, yada yada, and that includes superheroes, announcing the new Iron Legion which would be used in emergency situations like with Amora/natural disasters (N7)
  * The Advanced Threat Containment Unit (ATCU) starts making serious problems in reaction, joining up with Thunderbolt Ross to push the Superhuman Registration Act into action; Tony fights it, inviting any superhuman and/or Inhuman to request sanctuary with the Avengers; he expands his team of Avengers-specific lawyers to create an entire new sub-firm of retainers, to help protect and grant asylum; those seeking sanctuary would be employed by Stark Industries in legitimate jobs in protected locations worldwide (T7) 
    * Daisy and co. rid the ATCU of Hydra and quite suddenly, Rosalind Price teams up with Stark Industries; it makes for a great downfall of the SRA 
      * (brief) Glenn Talbot x Phil Coulson, May x Sif, Daisy x Piper
    * Meanwhile, Loki investigates the strange time magic going on, bc no frickin way is Loki tricked out by Wizards; Dr Strange is neat, but T:R is not legit that way, tho their rival status is cool 
      * James tags along because he can, clocking Mordo 
        * When he kills his first guy, James like…murders him back and Loki doesn’t care, bc he deserved it
  * Natasha organises the Avengers Compound with JARVIS, becoming Director of the Avengers Initiative; but with great power, comes knowing where the actual hell the name comes from – and so, Natasha Romanov meets Carol Danvers, featuring Nick Fury, a flerken named Goose and the interplanetary diplomat in training, Monica Rambeau (N8) 
    * Monica recommends a familiar name to be her Earth-side contact
    * Darcy Lewis finds it trippy that her ex-girlfriend is a space cadet 
      * Darcy Lewis also finds it trippy that with Captain Marvel’s endorsement, she can use her political science mojo and status as Thor’s lightning sister to get somewhere in Asgardian politics
      * Frigga likes her. She keeps trying to set her up with this awesome blacksmith named Sigyn who’s like Thor, all muscles and blonde hair, except she has fire magic as she’s kind of the granddaughter of Surtur of Muspelheim. Darcy very much likes, in return.
  * Tony is like…not aware of Natasha’s new friend, because JARVIS is keeping it all from him, because he thinks that Sir is too busy with Earth politics to worry about the state of the galaxy; he’s too busy making nice with Shuri and learning new science stuff about vibranium; King T’Chaka makes overtures at Shuri’s recommendation, promising to help provide aid for the planetary shield if their return from isolation as an advanced nation is corroborated by Tony (T8) 
    * JARVIS is very intrigued by Shuri’s AI, _uLwesihlanu_ – also known as _Friday_ in English – who insists that they are brother and sister, so they don’t scrap each other; JARVIS is willing to accept that deal and they both change their code to consider the other family, on the condition that both Tony and Shuri agree, which they do 
      *         * Shuri, of course, does so with less care than Tony, who decides to see Shuri as a niece; when Shuri visits the US undercover, they pretend Rhodey is her uncle and call her ‘Riri Williams’
  * The Avengers & SHIELD finally finish cleaning house, with SHIELD handing over Loki’s sceptre – and the Mind Stone – to Bruce, who, unlike Tony, hasn’t been making waves recently; Natasha is the first one he tells, on orders from Phil and they have some alone time, trying to figure it out (N9) 
    * JARVIS thinks it’s fun to pretend they’re doing the dirty instead of investigating the sceptre in a contained environment, especially when it gets Tony acting strange around his ‘Science Bro’ 
      * But things go wrong and when they crack open the sceptre to reveal the Stone, Bruce picks it up and suddenly turns into Dr Hulk, with the ability to change back and forth 
        * And then, when people come to investigate the trouble with the infrastructure, he does what every mind-jacked human does: he swallows it
        * Cue the Mind Stone lodging inside his sternum with little more than an orange glow to show for it + Dr Hulk
  * No-one – least of all Tony – is willing to try watching Natasha’s supposed sex-tape, so Bruce’s Hulking out is attributed to their sex drive; Tony attempts to distract himself by joining Loki and James in bed, which does not work in the slightest, so he goes on a proper science binge with Harley and Peter visiting him before into a proper relationship with Pepper; nanotech becomes a Thing, as does the Bleeding Edge armour, before he asks Helen Cho about integrating nanotech into her Cradle (T9) 
    * Pepper x Tony, Carol x Maria R., Anna Keener x Danny Rand 
      * Helen Cho is actually kind of annoyed at his question, so Tony apologises and asks what sort of grant money she’d like in penance
      * Helen Cho decides to like him a bit more after that
  * Odin starts to grow weary and Loki and Thor have to return to Asgard; but with James going and May gone, Natasha has to go, too and Bruce insists on following her, not wanting to be left alone with an Infinity Stone in his chest; the events of Thor: Ragnarok are a bit different when Odin agrees to rescind Hela’s banishment on his deathbed, in the Observatory so Heimdall can remove her, if necessary, which isn’t really fair, but okay (N9) 
    * Thor didn’t really want to be King, anyway
    * Except he’s going to have to be regent because Hela’s frickin crazy at this point
    * Up until Bruce gets a look into her head by accident and freaks out 
      * Hela x Bruce, anyone?
      * Frigga’s protective magics get a lil cray-cray and the two of them are punted into the Bifrost; Sakaar, etc., the Hulk is a Gladiator that we love and Hela has the Grandmaster painting her toenails on the regular 
        * Hela x Bruce x Valkyrie, because hate-fucking doesn’t work when your third is a mess who needs some love; Hela and Valkyrie get over it and have the occasional fight-till-we-fuck
      * Back in Asgard, no-one is quite willing to punt themselves into space to follow them and Odin turns to starlight before anyone can get another word in
      * In other words, it’s a mess
      * And Thor is still meant to be King 
        * Darcy is all for it, if it means she gets to help/learn/navigate the new political scene of Asgard; all she’s missing is the popcorn 
          * And Jane
          * Because Jane’s not too fond of Asgard
          * She and Thor have a mutual break-up, based on their separating paths, though they still love each other
          * Aromantic Darcy for the win, Darcy x Heimdall BROTP tbc
        * A week later, a nice little ship arrives on Asgard; in it are their three missing, who want to visit Bruce’s home-planet for a few decades before returning to rule over their trash planet
        * Natasha says hi to Sif, gets her to be Darcy’s sword so she can legally watch over James, the war criminal, then goes the fuck home – with Bruce, Hela and Val in tow
  * Tony is invited to a family dinner with the Barton clan, so he brings Natasha and Harley with him and that’s all; the quiet is nice, tbh and they have a vacation away from the rest of the world, do some normal family stuff; Tony even gets baby blues over Nathanial (T10) 
    * “You can have my new sister if you want” = Harley, about his newborn Keener-Rand sibling, “her dad’s weird. I bet she’ll eat pasta off the ground, like him”
    * “Clint has eaten cold pizza off wet dirt before” = Laura, ratting out her husband without a care in the world
    * “Budapest was fun” = Natasha, who will never tell Tony what happened in Budapest
  * Natasha goes to hang out with Daisy, only to discover that Phil, the bastard, is days from dying; and _uhhhhhhhhhhhh_ , that’s not happening??? (N10) 
    * She calls in all the stops, all her favours, all she can just to help him; mostly, however, it’s Helen Cho’s work with Loki warding the area, while they keep Phil sedated so he can’t willingly go back on his deal with the Rider 
      * Phil is newly healed and apologises to Rosalind; unfortunately, he pushed her away some months ago and now she’s in a relationship with Victoria Hand, who has one less eye and double the sass
    * Another brief fling with Fury has Natasha a little more at ease when she finally settles back into her role of Director of the Avengers, again 
      * She’s just promoted Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch to Avenger-status when JARVIS calls it in 
        * The Black Order are here



* * *

** Infinity War is on **

  * Time to fuck some shit up, in other POVs bc IW is extensive as shit 
    * Thanos already has the: 
      * Power Stone
      * Reality Stone
      * Soul Stone
    * Thanos is looking for the: 
      * Mind Stone 
        * In possession of the Hulk
        * (see: Thor Ragnarok re-write)
      * Tesseract 
        * In possession of Loki
        * He nicked it off Asgard, along with the Casket of Winters and about half of the Vault, not that Thor knows that until Odin dies
        * It’s how he travels around Earth, creating chaos, etc.
      * Time Stone 
        * In possession of Dr Strange
  * Valkyrie has a lovely little fight with Corvus Glaive that ends when the Banner is ‘held hostage’; the Hulk comes out to play after a wink from Bruce and an eye-roll from Valkyrie, who snaps Glaive’s spine and then crushes his head for good measure 
    * Hela is in the process of eviscerating Proxima Midnight with her nightswords when the core of Asgard is shattered by Thanos off-screen with the Power Stone, after he realises that the Vault is full of illusions, instead of the Tesseract and et. al. 
      * Thor and co. wreck the Black Order members watching them while Loki evacuates the planet, freezing the Tesseract casing and taking the Space Stone out, teleporting every last being – animals included – out of Asgard to Earth, saving the day and dishing out various Vault goodies to his allies 
        * Holy heck, Lady Sif a la Wonder Woman, with Gleipnir; she gains Fenrir’s fealty by default, as he counts as ‘living’ while Hela still holds onto his reanimation; Fenrir is of the understanding that anyone who possesses the Chain holds his loyalty, grudgingly holding their fealty above Hela
        * Hogun the Grim is given the Tuning Fork, able to summon the Lurking Unknown (think the Nightmare Child) 
          * The Bukkehorn is also returned to him, previously been taken from him when he came to Asgard as a child hostage; it incites those with a Berserker’s mindset to take up the Bloodrage
        * Jarnbjorn: Thor’s axe prior to Mjolnir, that in Marvel Comics killed the Celestial Exitar with a blow to the neck 
          * Given to Volstagg the Brave, taken back during the fight against Thanos because Jane Foster lifts Mjolnir and inherits the Powers of Thor
        * Megingjord: the belt of strength that is still in Thor’s possession when his natural magics are absorbed by Jane, thankfully; he also holds the Power of the Allfather, so that’s cool
        * Huginn and Muninn – who are not happy about living in Loki’s pocket dimension – are gifted to Fandral the Dashing, Thor’s personal spymaster 
          * Bc I mean, c’mon, Loki isn’t the spymaster, he’s the chaotic neutral advisor who stirs up trouble without Thor’s permission
          * Fandral uses the Ravens gladly, immediately sending one off to Natasha Romanov, to inform her of the entire population of Asgard’s arrival in what he comes to understand as rural Norway
    * Proxima flees the fight, taking Hela’s moment of weakness to get out of the fight she was about to lose, going to report back to her father
  * Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian have better luck, attacking the Greenwich Village in their attempt to get the Time Stone; Spiderman gets an alert out to JARVIS that their Q-ship is in NY, which he already knows because the not-fully-functional planetary shield is up and running in spy-mode, rather than defend-mode 
    * Peter is on patrol, not on a bus, because that is _stupid_
      * He also has Harley with him, which is a new development bc Harley wanted to join the fun in his own makeshift IM armour 
        * He can shoot a gun. He’s fine. He’s more like the Man in the Van, but he’ll learn that over the course of IW 
          * Peter thinks that Natasha is going to murder him for bringing her baby brother into the fighting, but tbh she’s too busy; he should worry more about the Keener ladies
        * Spiderman, Quicksilver & Scarlet Witch vs. Cull Obsidian
        * Dr Strange, Wong and a late-but-helpful Iron Man vs. Ebony Maw 
          * He still manages to kidnap Dr Strange and the Time Stone, but he’s blind in one eye and his Q-ship is overrun, man 
            * Harley figures out how to drive, bc his IM suit has JARVIS downloaded; JARVIS goes full-on Skynet with the Q-ship and turns it around well before it can leave the Milky Way
          * So, Dr Strange is kidnapped, freed and returned to Earth, all before Thanos arrives on Earth
  * Meanwhile, the Guardians of the Galaxy have got intel on the Black Order visiting Earth + Thanos stealing the Power Stone from the Nova Corps on Xandar; they go to Earth, Gamora telling Aleta Ogord where the Soul Stone is 
    * Aleta and Stakar go to Vormir and get the Soul Stone, Aleta making a note on how to get her husband back after they’re done hiding the Soul Stone from Thanos 
      * Thanos is _raging_ when he finds out 
        * To be clear, she hides in the middle of space, floating about for a couple of weeks, having a little laugh to herself at the thought of anyone teleporting to her location without a spacesuit on; Thanos doesn’t exactly have the Space Stone, either 
          * She goes back when all is said and done, returns the Soul Stone for her husband, then gets Krugarr to _ward the fuck_ out of the planet, so it gets ignored and forgotten about anyone who as so much as looks in its direction
  * The original Avengers + friends come together, Quake and the Secret Warriors reporting for duty along with the SHIELD BAMFS when Natasha sends off the memo; they want to attempt to destroy the Time Stone, the most dangerous of the Stones, on par with the Mind Stone 
    * Stephen really does not like that, but he gives in under the pressure of dozens of superheroes who _will_ take it from him, with Wong’s help
    * It’s like the Council of Elrond, only the Gimli of the situation is Harley, who is finally banished to the metaphorical Van, IM suit confiscated 
      * Wanda might be able to destroy the Mind Stone, but unless Bruce upchucks it, it’s stuck inside him and Hela – and Valkyrie – are not prepared to lose him; so for now, that’s off the table 
        * As they aren’t technically Avengers, no-one can get them to stand down, though Bruce is game, if it saves the universe…but only at last resort, obviously
  * Shuri invites them all to Wakanda, bc of their city’s defences, their army, etc. 
    * They all meet King T’Chaka and then, Prince T’Challa, who takes on his father’s position as the Black Panther with grace 
      * A random Captain Britain shows up, with a pretty smile, Merlin and Excalibur, her Knights more than a little ready for an actual, full-on battle
  * They figure that Dr Strange is actually the best-suited to try destroying the Time Stone, or at least ‘losing it’ 
    * Loki offers to help, using the Space Stone 
      * “How about in another timeline?”
      * “Thanos would still exist there.”
      * “Not if you choose well.” 
        * Dr Strange goes through a sped-up look at the various options, over a couple of hours
  * Various heart-to-hearts 
    * Tony to Natasha, stuff about legacy and how Pepper would get the company and most of his money, but there’s a tidy sum for each of his kids – basically: her and Harley – with other lump sums for the Avengers and then her again, to keep running it, until a new Director is chosen 
      * Natasha, in front of everyone, acts like a toddler again and glomps him
    * Steve and Bucky, who haven’t really spoken in a while; Bucky reveals that Loki’s having their kid and has assured him that he won’t be fighting in the battle, because he’s not an idiot; he asks Steve to be godfather
    * Bruce and Peter, about Bruce being away for so long and being a different person; aka, when Peter met Hela and Valkyrie and thinks they’re better step-aunts than Happy Hogan, even despite the murderous tendencies and drinking 
      * May Parker x Happy Hogan. yay. 
        * May is like, ready to share Peter with the world, now, so long as they have monthly movie night and he eats her meatloaf 
          * He’ll eat it. When he has to.
        * Clint and Jane, about being away from significant others and best friends 
          * They learn a little
        * Thor and Frigga, over Asgard, the kingship and new responsibilities 
          * Aka, that time Frigga told Thor to get married to Jane already, because with Mjolnir, she was more than worthy of an Apple of Iðunn
        * Another little Natasha and Tony chat, this time about Fury 
          * “I’m your dad, I’m allowed to disapprove”
          * “And I’m a Stark – I do what I want, pirates included”
          * “Ouch. I hear the innuendo and honestly, I’m feeling traumatised by now-”
  * The Outriders approach the atmosphere of the planet at the same time that Stephen figures it out; he and Loki choose the time and place, but they need Wanda to help, bc the Time Stone really does not like it 
    * The Time Stone _will_ pop backwards in time and fuck things up, if Wanda can’t be a soothing presence 
      * She actually has to go with the Stone, is the problem
      * Pietro does not like that, but lets it go, grudgingly; Jessica and Matt trained them out of being so co-dependant 
        * They have to wait until Thanos arrives and have a guard ready inside the palace, to protect them from the Black Order, should they get through their defences
        * Bruce offers to stay, seeing as he has the Mind Stone; he convinces Hela and Valkyrie to go out on the battlefield
      * The guards of Dr Strange, Scarlet Witch, Loki and the Hulk: 
        * Quicksilver, Black Widow, Shuri, Okoye, Yo-Yo, Mockingbird, Agents May, Coulson, Mack and Hunter & the Destroyer 
          * \+ Jane Foster because she isn’t being left behind with the excuse of ‘you need to rally the Asgardian people back in Norway’, like Frigga
  * The Battle 
    * The Avengers Initiative 
      * Iron Man
      * Thor
      * Hulk
      * Black Widow
      * Hawkeye
      * Captain America
      * War Machine
      * Falcon
      * ~~Quicksilver~~
      * ~~Scarlet Witch~~
      * Quake
      * Spiderman
    * Wakandans + the Dora Milaje
    * The Einherjar
    * The Secret Warriors
    * Captain Britain and the Knights of Albion
    * The Guardians of the Galaxy 
      * Star Lord
      * Rocket Raccoon
      * Drax the Destroyer
      * Groot
      * Mantis
      * Gamora
      * Nebula 
        * The Guardians of the Galaxy arrive mid-playoffs
      * ~~Dr Strange~~
      * Wong
      * Black Panther
      * Captain Marvel 
        * Captain Marvel joins the fight near the end, taking out a ship and a Black Order member or two 
          * Hela is irrationally annoyed at how she takes down Proxima Midnight
        * The Winter Soldier
        * Hela & Valkyrie
        * Lady Sif and the Warriors Three
        * Rescue 
          * Pepper Potts with the Extremis formula
        * Angrboda & Sigyn
  * Halfway through the Battle, Thanos kidnaps Gamora and goes to Vormir, warping reality to create a crack in space 
    * Hereth come the Rage 
      * Thanos leaves Gamora behind with Red Skull when he goes back to Earth, supercharged with anger; the Guardians of the Galaxy go to retrieve her with Nebula afterwards
    * Thanos has no idea where the Time Stone is, so he goes for the nearest competent Asgardian fighter: Valkyrie 
      * Hela is not happy about that
      * Thor is not happy about that either, bc Thanos isn’t allowed to beat at his sister, regardless of whether she needs his help 
        * Thanos flings Mjolnir away towards the palace with the Power Stone, unfortunately into a wall and then on top of Hunter
        * Jane picks up Mjolnir, so everyone else can get him out from under the wall 
          * Dr Foster, Goddess of Thunder, anyone?
        * Because of how his thunder and lightning drains out, this gives me the literary excuse to get Thor out of the way so Thanos can fight someone new
      * The GotG vs. Thanos, asking where the fuck is Gamora 
        * Uh…ouch.
      * Captain Marvel vs. Thanos, who doesn’t like this fight and gets soundly beat, before Thanos uses the Reality Stone to increase the size of his army, including about ten Proxima Midnights 
        * Carol gets distracted, which no-one blames her for
        * Hela helps her out a bit
      * The skewing of numbers makes things infinitely harder, however and Hogun summons the Lurking Unknown, which really, _really_ likes Thanos 
        * It distracts him long enough for the ot6 to have a convo 
          * Iron Man goes next in the line of ‘distract Thanos’, War Machine acting as air support before Tony goes _spiralling_
            * Hello broken back – hello ‘Iron Man down’ and the entire side of Good Guys getting hella angry
            * Thor grabs Jarnbjorn from Volstagg and goes for the neck
  * Thanos dies, his head severed from his neck
  * What remains of the Black Order – multiple Proxima Midnight’s included – realise what just happened and get blown out of the water in their shock 
    * But everyone keeps fight, because they aren’t done yet
    * Thanos might be dead, but the way Reality changed was permanent and there are still a hundred thousand Outriders to kill 
      * Meanwhile, Wanda and the Time Stone return
    * With Thanos gone, though, the Infinity Gauntlet collected and brought to the Palace – Dr Strange repossessing the Time Stone once more – the Guard can provide back-up 
      * The Ravagers show up, too 
        * Basically, loads of people join the fight when everyone is getting really tired and it makes a difference 
          * Then Loki, the sneaky bastard, borrows the Reality Stone and pops to Asgard to fix the core of the planet 
            * Hela gets her powers back and hoo boy, she likes what Loki just did
            * The dead Outriders are resurrected to fight their own – winning them the day
          * “I never want to piss your sister off” = literally _anyone_ @ Thor
          * “Me neither” = Thor



* * *

  * Post-IW
  * (Tony POV) Tony gets his back repaired by Helen Cho and sits at the head of the table, when the Initiative & guests gather at Avenger Compound to discuss what to do with the Infinity Stones 
    * The Time Stone is safe in obscurity, with the Sorcerer Supreme and the Masters of the Mystic Arts
    * The Mind Stone is in Bruce Banner, however – so he shouldn’t stay on Earth. Hela, Valkyrie and Bruce decide to go back to Sakaar, their little own trash planet where time runs differently 
      * They’ll be back to visit, that’s for sure
    * The Space Stone will remain with Loki, on the condition that he goes back to Asgard with it 
      * Loki promises he will – ‘promises’ 
        * Everyone knows he does what he like 
          * And as long as he keeps it safe, no-one minds
    * The Guardians of the Galaxy vie for custody of the Power Stone, saying the Nova Empire kept it safe until Thanos came for it and they could do it again, much better if the Guardians kept a weather eye 
      * Captain Marvel agrees, pledging her support in guarding it and if necessary, moving it to a secret location 
        * Aka, the new Skrull homeworld 
          * Fury, who shows up out of nowhere, agrees to that idea and has a surprisingly open conversation with her about the custody of Goose; he wants to keep her longer 
            * Natasha puts her support in Carol taking her, as she doesn’t like Goose
            * Fury gives her a stink-eye
            * Natasha says if he ever wants to sleep with her again, he’ll let Carol have the damn flerken 
              * Carol gets Goose
    * The Reality Stone is a bit of a conundrum, until Jane suggests putting it back where it was originally hidden 
      * There’s a bit of an argument as to where that is, but using the Space Stone, she and Loki put it there
    * And the Soul Stone is dealt with – Aleta has seen to that



* * *

  * June of 2019, when everything wrapped up (T11) 
    * It has been nine years since Natasha and Tony met in 2010
    * They have a quiet moment to celebrate, before Tony informs her that she’s going to be a sister 
      * “About time. I’ve been asking since I was three” = Natasha, talking about The Moment from when she was de-aged and they realised her brain was going out of whack
      * “You’re _definitely_ a Stark” = Tony, smiling



* * *

  * June of 2024, five years later, the epilogue (N11) 
    * (Natasha POV) Pepper and Tony’s wedding, Morgan Potts strutting down the aisle, all of four years old and looking like her mama’s daughter with her basket of flowers 
      * She doesn’t have the Stark name because Tony wants to make a point of it; the only reason he isn’t becoming ‘Mr Potts’ is because Pepper would kill him for all the paperwork it would mean for SI
    * Harley and Peter are making out in a corner, but Natasha’s learnt not to judge her brother for his choices; however, she can certainly judge Rhodey for making nice with Sharon ‘abandon the 3 for the CIA’ Carter
  * Darcy sidles up to her at the party and makes a joke about being a Stark 
    * “I have another sister?” = Natasha 
      * “Nope – hey, niecey.” = Darcy Lewis Stark, bastard of Howard 
        * “Save me from this family” = Natasha, who thinks it a little ridiculous that she has an aunt younger than her, but goes with the flow 
          * Because that’s her last surprise, for now 
            * **FIN**




End file.
